This Time
by DizzyPotter
Summary: This time the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry are the ones you never heard about simply because Harry Potter is in 6th year now. All the things from the very end page of POA didn't happen! Submit by PM only! Submit me OC's for a Harry Potter fanfic and I write about their time at Hogwarts!
1. Welcome to This Time

Hi so I saw a fanfic really similair to this one and I really liked the idea however mine will not follow the plot of the other one (obviously) at all. But I would like to thank the author for the idea, the name of the fan fic author is JhansiKiRani123 so go check out there story called the age of new. I'm not copying her if you know what I mean becuse there are loads of stories like this out there on all types of fanfics, hunger games, hoa, etc, etc, I just wated to do this type of story! So this is basically an SYOS! In the hnger games you have SYOT which is sumbit your own tribute, this is submit your own student or SYOOC sumbit your own original character XD anyways on to the little form thingy! Just another note its set in half blood prince but Dumbledore dying and stuff doesn't happen because old voldy didn't come back, all the events from the qudditch world cup didn't happen. K? XD

**First here are some rules about the characters you send in! Don't skip these!**

No relatives of real characters in the hp series or any fictional thing for that matter they need to be 100% yours!

No Mary-sues, gary stu's or anything of the sort!

Each account can submit up to four students!

No muggles or squibs, witches and wizards only!

No abnormal, extrodianary talents, I mean like super strong, super fast, super smart, genius, super hearing.. you get the jist.

Send OC's via pm only otherwise they may not be accepted!

They have to be alive and human XD!

Be desciptive and acurate when answering all questions (except name and stuff I don't need to know why they were named it and stuff XD)

Once I have about 30 characters I will stop accepting submissions!

The form (please try and complete all questions):

Name (include nicknames):

Age (11-17):

Gender:

House:

Nationality:

Blood Status(Half Blood, muggle born, pure blood):

Most Advanced spell they have managed to do:

Wand:

Clothing(Everyday outfit, Uniform... has to be hogwarts uniform but you can customise it a bit, sleepwear, swimming stuff, formal):

Brief History:

Family-life:

Physical Description:

Romance:

Prefect? (5th year only and two for each house only):

On the Quidditch team?if yes what position:

Friends (exsisting characters):

Anything I've missed:

My Character:

Name (include nicknames): Sophie 'Soph' Conrad

Age (11-17): 11

Gender: Female

House: Ravenclaw

Nationality: American

Blood Status(Half Blood, muggle born, pure blood): pure blood

Most Advanced spell they have managed to do: alohamora.

Wand: Cedar, Pheonix Feather.

Clothing(Everyday outfit, Uniform... has to be hogwarts uniform but you can customise it a bit, sleepwear, swimming stuff, formal):

Everyday: tight fitting blue baseball top with the words 'Believe In Magic, Your greatest endeavours will come true, Kendall's Summer camp for young witches' from a summer camp for witches she went to in the summer, it has a picture of a wand with sparks coming out on it as well, she pairs it with light wash, light blue skinny jeans and an american flag scarf and a brown leather jacket. She also wears midnight blue high top converse.

Uniform: Open button up Robes, ravenclaw tie, ravenclaw badge on tight fitting sweater, skirt, patterned flower tights (like roses and stuff), button up white top, black flats, dainty silver necklace with a sapphire on it.

Sleepwear: A purple vest sleeve lace crop top with a midnight blue vest/tank top underneath and white shorts with california written on them. Ug boot slippers.

Swimming stuff: Purple strapless bikini top and matching bottoms with a black shawl cardigan

Formal:

Brief History: She has grown up with a happy family, she's smart obviously being a ravenclaw, never had any struggles in life, bubbly, not spoilt or horrible.

Family-life: Both parents alive and working, her father is american minister for magic but down to earth and not power hungry, her mother is a quidditch player and taught Sophie how to fly. She has two sisters one older (16) called Nellie (also at hogwarts but in Gryffindor, and one younger, Kayla, (5) she also has an older brother also in gryffindor (14) called Dylan.

Physical Description: She is tanned, and a fast developer (for want of a better word... basically she has already hit puberty), tall, slim, curvy, long, curly/wavy rib-cage length chocolate brown hair and pretty, large sea green eyes and wears make-up...yeah.

Personality: Bubbly, fiesty if she needs to be, clever, fun to be around, Protective of people she loves, funny, loves to joke around, a bit like Fred and George but still interested in School, not snobby at all. Good flier.

Romance: Yup! Maybe!

Prefect? (5th year only and two for each house only): Nope

On the Quidditch team?if yes what position: Yes, Ravenclaw chaser when she gets into second year maybe.

Friendships with (other exsisting characters): Anyone

Anything I've missed: Nope

A little bit of a chapter now hope you enjoy! Its not going to be amazing because until I get some characters I will know which direction I'm going with this!

**Dad was in an important meeting and Mom had a quidditch match today, like always, but its ok, I have Nellie and Dylan, I close the lid of my trunk and look around my room for anything I have forgotten, I pick up my wand from the nightstand and then spot a picture of me and my best friends, Missy, Hannah and James they are going to the wizarding school here in California, Stardust, but me and my siblings are going to hogwarts, my Mom is half english half american and moved to stardust in her 6th year and hated the education standard so off we go, I don't really mind because Hogwarts is amazing, Harry Potter goes there, though he's in Nellie's year now so he only has two more years, plus there's Dumbledore so its got to be amazing right? **

**My little sister, Kayla has gone to the quidditch match to watch our Mom play, while we go off to hogwarts, she can't exactly be left home alone. "Soph! The portkey's going to leave any minute get down here!" I grab my trunk, purse, my cat, Moonbeam in her basket and my wand and run down the stairs, My sister, Nellie is standing grinning at me, she ruffles my hair "Hey Soph ready for your first year?" I nod and beam at her and she grabs my hand, she is dressed in dark jeans, a purple tank top, a black cardigan and flowery flats, she tosses her straight jet black hair over her shoulder and grabs her trunk, she puts her purse across her body and I do the same, she places her owl, Salsa on top of her trunk as my brother Dylan walks in, his brown hair gelled up as usual and dragging his trunk in the door of the living room. We all place our fingers on the old boot that's our portkey and grab our luggage and we are transported into a small alleyway just off of Kings Cross Station, we walk into the busy station and run to platforms nine and ten, we run towards the barrier after checking for watching muggles, we get through easily with a couple of minutes to go and Nellie kisses the top of my head and disappears and Dylan is already gone, I see Nellie talking to her friends, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Georgie. I drag my trunk onto the train and hope to make some friends, I shove my trunk into a compartment and let Moonbeam walk around.**


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

_Happy Sunday! I can't believe this has taken me so long to write! Oh my! Anyway Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to the first year of this time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't included barely any non first years but I thought it was apropriate to include the first years for the sorting but I will be including other characters soon. Plus I promise I won't take that long for writing this story again!_

* * *

**Two figures appear by the compartment door, and a girl with white top with a waistcoat done up to her bust, ripped jeans and calf high boots walks in, she flicks her black layered hair over her shoulder and beckons over her shoulder scowling, a boy wearing black jeans and an emerald green v neck top walked in, he flipped his annoyingly perky long hair out of his eyes and they sit down glaring at me. I ignore them and grab Moonbeam, I stroke her fluffy grey fur, "What type of cat is that?" Asks the boy in disgust noticing Moonbeams bright, vivid blue eyes, "A ragdoll kitten" I reply. The girl sniggers then mimicked me, a fake american accent thick in her speech, I look at her and say "Whats your problem!?" this just caused the girl to mimick my accent again she grabs a dragon skin purse and takes out foundation from inside of it and powders it on her face, her face that was cakey enough before looks like she has a layer of vanilla frosting on it now, she then takes eyeliner from her purse and messily draws round her eyes, she looks my way "Are you STILL here!?" the boy sneers at me and shouts "GET OUT!" I grab my trunk and stuff Moonbeams basket in there, its way to fiddly, I pick up Moonbeam and she jumps in my unzipped purse. I throw the snobby siblings a filthy look and search for a compartment. I walk for what seems like the whole length of the train until I find a compartment that is full of 4 people around my age, two of them look extremley similiar but one looks slightly more mature maybe older, one has wavy blonde hair and tanned skin the other has honey coloured hair and a creamy complexion, then there is a boy long messy brown hair and dark blue eyes and a girl with chocolate brown wavy hair and icy blue eyes, I push the door open "Do you mind if I come in this compartment?" I ask them smiling. "Sure! Are you from America?" says the tanned twin. I nodded and said "I'm Sophie Conrad who are you guys?" The girl who asked me if I am American grinned and said "I'm Lottie" I waved at her and then the girl who looked like Lottie muttered "Stella" and then the boy said "I'm Jon" he waves shyly and then finally the girl with wavy brown hair says "I'm Rosalia!" I wave at them and take a seat, I get Moonbeam out on my lap and Rosalia walks over "Thats such a cute cat! I have an egyptian fruit bat wanna see?" Intrigued I nod and she reaches for a wicker basket, as she unclips it a little brown bat flies out landing on Rosalia's shoulder she strokes it "Oh look were nearly there!" everyone changes unashamed and I exchange a look with Rosalia the only other one who hasn't moved she raises one eyebrow and mutters something under her breath in another language, Italian I think. **

**A couple of awkward minutes later and a lot of twisting and turning so no one could see me I was changed into hogwarts robes that don't yet feel like there mine. The train comes to a halt and I trip slightly, I sit back down on the seat to gather my things, Moonbeam leaps onto my lap and I put her in her little basket she meows contendly, I stuff my purse into my trunk and hobble awkwardly off the train, moonbeams basket slips rom my grasp and I yelp but Jon catches it and I smile "Thanks Jon" he returns my smile, an arm slips through mine and I turn to see Rosalia grinning "Are you excited?" I nod then before I get to return the question a massive figure bellows "Firs' years!" we walk over to him and my mouth opens in awe, "I'm Hagrid and I will be takin' ya' on the boats as is tradition" We follow Hagrid to a river "Four t' a boat" Rosalia drags me on the boat with her and Jon and Lottie climb in as well.**

**I clamber out of the boat eagerly looking up at the magnificent castle, Lottie follows me and when we get up to the front doors excitement builds inside of me, Hagrid knocks on the door and it opens not long after revealing an enormous entrance hall and a stern looking woman with grey hair in a tight bun, she beckoned us in "First Years I am Proffessor McGonagall the deputy head mistress and here at hogwarts your house is like your family, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw in a few minutes you will be sorted into a house in front of the whole school before the feast will begin, if you have any questions or need help feel free to ask your houses prefects!" She said peering around at us as if ranking us. She then left and we all fidgeted nervously, babble broke out over the crowd of first years and I turned to Lottie, Jon and Rosalia "I wonder how there going to sort us" I said nervously and we debated a few ideas then Proffessor McGonagall came back in "Make and orderly line and follow me into the great hall" she lead us through a pair of oak double doors and then we came out into a massive hall, a massive crowd of people turned to stare at us and I found Nellie she gave me a sisterly smile and I grinned nervously back, she pointed to the ceiling and I looked up seeing the night sky up there I smiled widely Dylan and Nellie told me about this how it reflects the sky. We reach the front of the great hall where an old wizards hat, a tatty one at that was set on a spindly three legged stool, I observed it and then to my complete shock the rip near the brim opened like a mouth and started to sing, **_**'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is here to teach you all you need to know, and I am here to sort you depending on what traits your personalities show, you could be Gryffindor if everything about you screams chivalry or Ravenclaw if your brain cries intelligence, if its loyalty your heart sings then in Hufflepuff you belong and if I see that sly look in your eye then I know that Slytherin is the house I will cry' **_**the hat finishes its song and McGonagall walks forward "I will call your name alphebetically and you will come forward and the hat will sort you in to your house" She looks at a long roll of parchment and says "Aboi, Sandy" A girl with bright red hair steps forward and is sorted into Slytherin before the hat is even properly on her head, a couple of people letter "Altair, Charlotte" Is called and Lottie steps forward and after a moments deliberation "HUFFLEPUFF" is called out the Hufflepuff table explode in applause, then her twin sister Stella is called up "Estelle Altair" the hat settles on her head and she looks up at it a curious frown on her face and then it shouts "Slytherin" with a note of certainty in its voice she gets up and joins the black and green clad cheering table, after a two more people its Rosalia's turn, she yanks the hat on her head and it deliberates for about half a minute before shouting "Gryffindor" I clap along with the Gryffindor table and then about ten people later my name is callled out "Sophie Conrad" Nellie and Dylan make whooping noises and a giggle escapes my lips I walk to the stool and sit down the hat is placed on my head and the hat whispers in my head, well actually it sounds like it is talking to itself really "Yes, yes lots of intelligence here, very intuitive but she can be very trouble making if she wants to be just like her siblings... ahh prepared to stick up for her loved ones but no its outweighed..." "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouts out loud making me jump, I take the hat off my head and walk over the table clapping and cheering for me, just like for everybody else and I feel welcome here, my thoughts cut off by the hat shouting 'Gryffindor' for Isabelle Cramdom, much later Jon is called out and without much thought the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF'.**

**As Zandy, Mariah was sorted into Hufflepuff the plates filled with more food than I have ever seen in my life, well thats probably not true at my father's banquets there would be 5 tables of food, I reach and take some roast potatos, roast beef, yorkshire puddings, gravy, pigs in blankets and a steaming cup of celery soup, I finish eating thinking that I can't eat anymore and then dessert appears and I take a handful of cake batter cookies, a chocolate buttercream cupcake and cake batter frozen yogurt before collapsing back on my chair feeling like my stomach will burst if I eat anymore, my eyelids extremley heavy I follow the group of first years walking to the ravenclaw common room, I follow them and then I spot Rosalia and realise that I have been following the wrong group. I panic how am I going to get to the Ravenclaw common room now? I walk down the endless corridors, growing continually more lost, I look at the floor and a cold chill goes right through me "Oh sorry my dear" says a ghost with a frilly cuff "Thats ok but could you help me find the Ravenclaw common room?" he nods "Of course I can" he leads me and then when I get to a staircase he says "its just up there" he floats off and I walk up the staircase there is a door knocker and a cool female voice says 'What goes up and down stairs without moving?" I think about before I think of something that could work "a rug" I say uncertainly "Well done you may now enter the ravenclaw common room" I enter to see a midnight blue circular room and before I get to look around any more a tall boy with platinum blonde hair walks over "Ahh you must be Sophie! You dormitory is the first one on the left when you go down the stairs, I nodded "thanks" I walked down the stairs and went to the left, I open the door and 4 girls are looking curiously at me, the first one is of mixed race and has layered black/brown hair and dark brown eyes she is wearing white silk pyjamas that make her dark skin glow, then there is a girl with gorgeous curly red hair and bright blue eyes wearing a purple vest top, black fabric shorts, a black beanie, ladybug slippers and ear plugs hanging from one ear, another girl who has platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing a red vest top with a teddy on it and black silk bottoms with red hearts on, and finally a girl with mousy brown curly hair and icy blue eyes with pastel pyjama's with cartoon lambs on them, I smile shyly "Hi I'm Sophie! I'm sharing a room with you" the girl with curly red hair grinned "Oh yeah, welcome to our room!" she said with an irish accent I grin at her "Oh by the way I'm Ariel" I smile and then the girl who has dark skin smiles as well "I'm Aza!" she grins and points behind her "thats your bed" I smile back at her, the girl with mousy brown hair says shyly "I'm Leila" and finally the girl with platinum blonde hair says "I'm Hanna" I change into my pyjamas pulling on my white fabric shorts and look at the writing on them 'california' I don't really miss it at all, I pull on a midnight blue vest top and a sleevless purple lace crop top and ug boot slippers and we all talk for a while, an hour later I get into bed, dreaming of what the next few years at hogwarts have to offer. **

**When I wake up I change into my uniform, I button up my white top, my grey fitting sweater with the ravenclaw badge on, my patterned flower tights, my black flats and my cloak I draw the cloak around me the arms billowing, why is it so cold in England? I put on my necklace that I have on everyday, dainty, silver and a sapphire hanging from it, I walk to the bathroom with Moonbeam on my heels, I walk in to find Aza, Hanna, Ariel and Leila in there, Leila is side plaiting her hair, her uniform is normal and neat, Hanna is washing her face, her uniform normal but with a skater skirt, she does her tie, long and fat, Aza is brushing her teeth and pulling on a cream oversized knit cardigan over her shirt, she has cream knit legwarmer under her shin length brown leather boots, and a high waisted pencil skirt, Ariel is wearing black sinny jeans, a tight button up top, and a ravenclaw tie, I brushed my teeth we walked down to great hall together, Proffessor McGonagall was handing out timetables, I took mine along with a bacon sandwich and looked at it "We have charms with the gryffindors first" I said to Aza who was sitting next to me, Rosalia walked over to our table "Hi Sophie" I grinned "Hey Rosalia, these are my roomates, Aza, Hanna, Ariel and Leila" I said gesturing to my roomates they all greeted each other and we walked to charms together.**

* * *

I am still accepting characters but only four more ravenclaws three of them MUST be male and two must be male first years and the other two have to be second year+ , I will accept 6 more Hufflepuff's I'm not picky about gender or age for Hufflepuff, I would love more Gryffindors and Slytherin's please, I don't care how many but I guess 10 maximum, I would suggest to submit first years because the story will be circulating around My character Sophie so it will be focused on her year but I will incoporate all the other characters as often as possible. I would like some evil slytherin's please and we need more males! Oh and I won't just focus on ravenclaw students I will focus on all houses.

Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, review and submit characters please!

-_DGC xx_


End file.
